Serene of the sound village
by kentoshurriken
Summary: The continuation of the prequel series. Serene has now been locked in captivity and the village has carried on with business as usual. The Hyuga clan has long missed Serene and has held fear for her. Approximately seven years later, the hokage has called a meeting with prominant members of the clan. Some news has just arrived...


The story of Serene Hyuga: C1: One could hear a pindrop

There, in a quiet meeting room the Main branch of the Hyuga family sat. The atmosphere was tense and nervous. The 6th and 7th hokage had called a meeting regarding the missing kid from several years ago. Footsteps approached from the hallway, slow and in numbers. The hand that opened the door was recognizable. An orange sleeve indicating the heroic man once called "The number one hyper active knucklehead ninja." Followed then by Sasuke Uchiha, the man who's last name speaks for itself and then the expert of healing Sakura. Entering last is the as-usual late Sixth hokage. Each of the 4 sat on the opposite side of the Hyuga, a long eighteen seconds passed by without a sound.

Emotions were held behind a very delicately maintained physiological wall on either side of the room. The eighteenth second ticked by and the first sound that spoiled the silence was the shifting of lord sevenths jacket and afterwards his voice. "Thank you for coming everyone, we have received some very important news from our scouting teams regarding the missing child and Ten-ten." Hiashi's face had twitched. Natsu's eyes welled up with tears. "What did you find." Hiashi asked. Naruto sat to address him properly.

"Kiba and Akamaru were out on mission in the land of rice patties, we've been getting reports of robbery and extremist movements in sound ninja uniform. They wear masks and no one has been identified for sure but..." Naruto's voice trailed off, leaving sasuke to put his hand on his shoulder. "Apparently Akamaru caught an old scent on one of the shinobi. Kiba told us Akamaru recognizes the scent from when he was first sent out to search for... Her." Natsu had been hyper-ventilating, holding her chest. The other Hyuga had not fared much better, they were paralyzed in shock. Hiashi's jaw had been gaping wide open in horror. "You... You think that she is... One of them!"

With haste he had ran to strike the hokage, Sasuke caught his hand. "Hiashi, you must realize wherever Serene has been she must have been fully molded by who or what-ever took her. She is not the little kid who you remember!" Hiashi was embroiled with rage, not towards Sasuke exactly... It was towards the idea that Serene had been corrupted by some sick unknown force. A force he feared with every fiber in his body. "I... I can't do it, I cannot think she could fall into that! She's a Hyuga goddammit! A Hyuga would never-" Sasuke glared into him with the glowing eyes of his rinnegan and sharingan.

"Among the Uchiha Madara was once considered a force of good and someone who couldn't fall to darkness by Hashirama Senju and what happened! He still fell victim, same with Obito and Myself. Darkness can overtake anyone whatever their clan and however big their force of love is. In fact darkness exists inside everyone including Naruto, don't illusion yourself." Sasuke's words caused Hiashi to fall back and his anger had lessened. Everyone had felt Hiashi's emotion and Sasuke's words hurt everyone deeply. He had broken and returned to his place, trying to recollect himself. Twenty six seconds passed before the next statement, this time by Kakashi.

"If this truly is her, we have to consider her dangerou-" "No! My daughter wouldn't dare!" Natsu shouted through her tears. "Natsu! With all respect to you and all considerations for the immense pain and conflict you must be feeling you are a shinobi. You know that when an idea of village loyalty is driven in someones head especially at a young age it is all they think about! They live to preserve their villages ideology and will fight to the death to ensure their village lives on. Serene has been gone for a long time, she was only about four years old when she was taken. She has had a lot of time to be shaped and molded as a person but remember anyone who has fallen into darkness can come back! Look at the people that Sasuke spoke of, look at all of the people of the other villages, look at their Kage! Darkness in ones heart..." Kakashi holds his hand over where he once saw Obito say he had no heart at all. "Could never ever survive when you have people who care about you!"

Natsu too withdrew her emotion. Kakashi addressed everyone with the Hokage's proposal. "We have been in talks with the hidden sound for a military alliance. They want to allow us to deploy shinobi to root out this new hidden sound and we want to use this opportunity to search for her." The Hyuga talked amongst themselves about this announcement. Hizashi had recovered and had raised his head to look into Kakashi's eyes. "If we do find her, even still with all the other's who had returned from their darkness. What do we say to her even if we do find her." Kakashi pondered that question and had taken his time in weaving his thoughts into a fair answer. At last his mind had reached a verdict for Hiashi.

"We tell her we love her and show her that she has a family and friends within the village."


End file.
